there's nothing like love to pull you up
by stars4redvines
Summary: One-shot of the month for October. When Lucy bumps into a stranger on the road, Peter doesn't expect to see her again or for her to comfort him over the loss of his kingdom.


**Author's Note:Hi I'm stars4redvines and I'm the one bringing you the crackship of Peter x Rachel. It's a one-shot. I'll be doing one every month with Rachel and a different character from another fandom. I've written two already and was asked by Susan to write a Peter x Rachel one-shot, so here it is! This is set after the second book Prince Caspian. This is set after the Pevensies are sent back to England (No matter how much I disagree with that decision and wish they could have stayed in Narnia). I am not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so I apologize for the OOCness of these characters. I hope you enjoy ****_there's nothing like love to pull you up_****.**

**Warning:Spoilers for Chronicles Of Narnia. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the worlds of Glee or Chronicles Of Narnia. I also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. I do not even own the laptop I'm using to write this story... Oh well. :P**

**_October 2012 - Peter Pevensie x Rachel Berry_**

* * *

Peter sighed as he watched Lucy race ahead of him as they brought home the groceries. He shouted "Slow down, Lu!" but she only sent him a cheeky smile before she crashed into someone. Peter raced towards the Lucy and the girl she had knocked over.

He scolded Lucy as he hoisted her up, "How many times have I told you to watch where you're going?" She looked at him sheepishly and said, "Sorry." He shook his head at her and turned to help up the other girl.

She was rubbing her head as she looked between him and Lucy in amusement. He held out his hand towards her and blushed as she smiled at him.

He rubbed the back of his neck as she brushed herself off and tried to avoid staring at short her skirt was. She was only around the height of Lucy although she looked to be around Susan's age.

She had tan skin, very big warm brown eyes and beautiful curly brunette hair. When she finished she smiled at him and said in a clearly American accent, "Thank you for helping me. It was very chivalrous of you. And I'm sorry for bumping into your friend."

Peter felt a part of him warm up at the praise; it was the sort of compliment he would have received in Narnia and he sensed rather than saw Lucy give him a strange look.

He smiled back at the girl and reassured her, "It was no trouble and it wasn't your fault, Lu just doesn't always look where she's going." She chuckled, "Well thank you for helping me anyway Mister..."

"Pevensie." he told her, "Peter Pevensie and this is my sister Lucy." She held out her hand, "Well thank you for helping me anyway Mister Pevensie." She looked at her watch and cursed softly underneath her breath, "Damnit! I'm sorry but I'm late, I have to go."

She had started running when Lucy had elbowed Peter and had yelled after her, "It was really nice meeting you!"

Then she turned to him and said, "You're an idiot." Peter rolled his eyes at her and asked in a sarcastic voice, "And why am I an idiot now Lu?" She scoffed at him and began walking home, "Because you don't know her name!"

* * *

Dinner was quiet that night as it always was; it had been a noisy affair before but after Narnia the siblings had always behaved courteously and regally as much as possible. Mrs. Pevensie spoke first, breaking the silence, "We have new neighbors and I've invited them for dinner tomorrow."

Peter looked up from his dinner as Lucy giggled to herself. He said, "That's great Mum." Lucy smiled innocently at him and asked, "Do they have a daughter around Susan's age by any chance?"

Peter realized what Lucy was doing and tried to subtly kick under the table but he missed. Edmund and Susan were looking between Peter who was glaring at Lucy and Mrs. Pevensie who looked surprised, "Yes, their daughter Rachel... How did you know that?"

Lucy smiled and said, "Oh Peter and I met her this afternoon... She called him chivalrous!" Peter groaned as his mother gasped and started asking him a million questions a minute and Edmund started laughing. Susan stayed quiet and sent him a sympathetic smile.

* * *

Peter sighed as he heard a knock on the door and heard Edmund call, "Do you want to open the door Pete or will I?" He groaned and buried his head into his arms. He heard Susan giving out to Edmund and he had never been more grateful for her than now.

He heaved himself up and walked slowly down the stairs from his room. He saw Susan was talking to Rachel and that Lucy was talking to a strange man and their mother in the living room. He smiled at Susan and Rachel and asked, "And how are you this evening Miss Rachel?"

"I'm very well." Rachel answered linking arms with Susan and smiling at her, "I've just been chatting to Susan about what there is to do in Finchely." Susan smiled and said, "I did tell her there wasn't much because they still have to rebuild so much..."

"Well anything's better than Ohio", Rachel declared, "You won't believe the things they did to bully people..." Peter shook his head at Rachel's statement and let her and Susan walk ahead of him.

As he looked at Rachel he met Susan's eyes and she mouthed at him, "I think she likes you." He shook his head at her and went over to chat to his mother and Rachel's father.

* * *

After dinner Peter and the others were ushered into the living room while the adults talked in the kitchen. Peter was about to turn on the radio when Lucy stopped him and said, "No, let's tell stories instead!" Edmund nodded, "That's a good idea." while Susan shook her head and said quietly, "Please Lucy don't".

Peter realized what Susan meant but was too late because Lucy had already begun telling hi- their story. 'Well there were four siblings and they were evacuated to the country...".

Peter had gripped the arm of his chair all the way through Lucy's narrative. She had changed their names but not Mr. Tumnus's or Aslan's. She hadn't mentioned how hard and bloody the wars were; she had made it sound like a fairy tale despite the fact it had been anything but.

Susan had left half way through the story and hadn't bothered with an excuse. She had just left. Rachel didn't seem to understand why they were all upset at Lucy for telling the story so she followed Peter outside when he felt the need for some air; he couldn't breath that stale air after remembering how fresh and clean Narnian air was.

Rachel looked at him curiously as he took in deep breaths and asked, "That story Lucy told us... Was that about you?" Peter felt panic consume him for a moment and then he felt a calmness overcome him, "You must think we're crazy..."

Rachel shook her head at him and said quietly, "No... Not crazy. Just misunderstood."

Peter scoffed and said, "That's an understatement. We grew older, fought in wars and were transported back to our younger selves going from monarchs to children! Then as if that's enough, we're brought back to our country and told all our friends are dead and that our people are enslaved because of us! So then we free them and two of us are told we are forbidden from returning!" Peter panted after his outburst and wasn't surprised to feel tears fall down his face.

He felt a hand hold his hand and another gently wipe away his tears. She leaned against him as she pointed up at the stars and said quietly, "These stars must pale in comparison to Narnian stars..."

Peter smiled and looking up at the stars said, "Yes, but they're also the closest thing we have to anything Narnian." Rachel nodded at this and sang softly:

_Don't know much about your life._

_Don't know much about your world, but,_

_Don't want to be alone tonight,_

_On this planet they call Earth._

_You don't know about my past,_

_And I don't have a future figured out._

_And maybe this is going too fast,_

_And maybe it's not meant to last._

_But what do you say to taking chances,_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below,_

_Or hand to hold,_

_Or hell to pay,_

_What do you say?_

_What do you say?_

_I just want to start again,_

_Maybe you could show me how to try._

_And maybe you could take me in,_

_Somewhere underneath your skin._

_What do you say to taking chances,_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below,_

_Or hand to hold,_

_Or hell to pay,_

_What do you say?_

_What do you say?_

_And I had my heart beaten down,_

_But I always come back for more, yeah._

_There's nothing like love to pull you up,_

_When you're laying down on the floor there._

_So talk to me, talk to me,_

_Like lovers do._

_Yeah walk with me, walk with me,_

_Like lovers do,_

_Like lovers do._

_What do you say to taking chances,_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below,_

_Or hand to hold,_

_Or hell to pay._

_What do you say?_

_What do you say?_

_Don't know much about your life..._

_And I don't know much about your world..._

Peter hesitated slightly before kissing Rachel softly on the lips. It was only for a moment but Peter felt hope surge up in him again as he kissed her lips and thought he heard a lion roar in the distance.

_**-FIN**_

* * *

**Author's Note:I'm offering people the chance to Beta my stories but no-one is interested… Offer is there anyway, if anyone is interested. As I mentioned earlier, I'll be doing one every month with Rachel and a different character from another fandom, so if you have any suggestions please tell me! Just name the couple and give me a song, and I'll do my best to write a one-shot for you. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and will be given virtual Turkish Delight while flames will be put out with a fire extinguisher. Thanks for reading.**

**Songs used:**

**Taking Chances - Celine Dion**

**-stars4redvines**


End file.
